Season 14
Season 14 will be the fourteenth season of JayGT. JayDK, Luke, Mike, Cipher, and Ben Trigger (for his own audition only) served as main judges. Saf, Smack, TBA, and Mikey will side. Episodes Auditions *Episode 1401 *Episode 1402 *Episode 1403 *Episode 1404 *Episode 1405 *Episode 1406 Top 80 Deliberation Comedians *Greg Morton, Comic Impressionist (Y Y Y Y) *Jackie Fabulous, Stand-up Comedienne (Y Y Y Y) *Ryan Niemiller, Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y Y) *Kevin Schwartz, Stand-up Comedian (Y M M Y) *Jecko, Prop Comedian (Y X X Y) Magicians *Nicholas Wallace, Magician (Y Y Y Y) *Dom Chambers, Magician (Y Y Y Y) *SOS, Magician (Y Y Y Y) *The Sentimentalists, Mentalist Duo (M Y Y Y) *The Orange Magician, Comic Magician (Y Y M Y) *Zack and Stan, Danger Magician Duo (Y Y Y Y) Male Singers *Kodi Lee, Blind and Autistic Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Loki Alohikea, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Benicio Bryant, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Joseph Allen, Singer/Rapper (M Y Y Y) *MacKenzie, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Samuel Swanson, Singer (X Y X X) *Andy Rowell, Karaoke Singer (M X Y Y) *Chris Kläfford, Singing Lumberjack (Y Y Y Y) *Robert Finley, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Damiyr, Singer (Y Y M Y) *Dylan Gilmer, Rapper (M Y X X) *Jacob Norton, Singer (M Y M X) *Jordan Ravi, Singer (M Y X M) *Nicholas Connors, Singer (M X X X) Female Singers *Sophie Pecora, Singer and Guitarist (M Y M X) *Lotus Cole, Singer and Ukelelist (Y Y M M) *Yanina Chiesa, Singing Impressionist (Y X M M) *Adaline Bates, Half-Drag Singer (M Y M Y) *Carmen Carter, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Charlotte Summers, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Mennel Ibtissem, Singer (M X M X) *Emanne Beasha, Opera Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Olivia Calderon, Singer (M Y M X) *Valerie Sassyfras, Singer and Dancer (X X Y X) *Callie Day, Singer (M Y Y Y) Music Groups *GFORCE, Vocal Group (M Y Y X) *Voices of Service, Vocal Group (Y Y M Y) *Berywam, Beatboxing Group (Y Y Y Y) *Detroit Youth Choir, Choir (Y Y Y Y) *Misstasia, Vocal Group (X X X X) *Ndlovu Youth Choir, Choir (Y Y Y Y) *Stephanie's Child, Drag Band (Y M M Y) Novelty Acts *Evil Hate Monkey, Novelty Stripper (Y X Y X) *Gingzilla, Drag Singer (Y Y M Y) *David J. Watson, Novelty Act (X X Y Y) *Sethward, Novelty Act (Y Y Y Y) *The Masturbators, Masturbating Group (X X X X) *IDEGO, Virtual Reality Act (M M M Y) *Yanal, XV Wiki Ruiner (X X X .) *Gonzo, Dancer/Tambourinist (M Y Y .) *Mat Ricardo, Danger/Novelty Act (Y Y Y .) *Alex Dowis, Blacklight Painter (Y Y Y .) *Victor Moiseev, Juggler (Y Y Y .) Acrobats *Jonathan Burns, Comedy Contortionist (Y M M .) *Messoudi Brothers, Acrobat Trio (Y Y Y .) *Michael "Superbomb" Molina, Kid Martial Artist (M X M .) *The Accountants, Balancing Duo (Y Y Y .) *Duo Kiss, Acrobatic Dance Duo (X X X .) *Kung Fu Boys, Acrobat Group (X X Y .) *Duo MainTenanT, Acrobatic Duo (Y Y Y .) *Bencha Theater, Multimedia Acrobat Act (M Y Y .) *Angara Contortion, Contortion Group (Y Y Y .) *Scandinavian Boards, Teeterboard Group (Y Y Y .) *Duo Togni, Aerialist Duo (Y Y Y .) *Andrei & Alexander, Acrobatic Duo (M X M .) *Oleg Spigin, Trapeze Artist (Y Y Y .) *Matthew Richardson, Aerialist and Cyr Wheel Acrobat (Y Y Y .) *Duo Fusion, Acrobatic Duo (Y Y Y .) Dance Groups *Artistic Drift Crew, Dance Group (M M M .) *Emerald Belles, Drill Dance Team (Y Y M .) *Light Balance Kids, Light-Up Dance Crew (Y Y Y .) *DM Nation, Hip-Hop Dance Crew (M M M .) *C Crew, Dance Group (X X M .) *Embodiment, Dance Group (M X M .) *Revolution Queens, Malambo Group (M Y Y .) *Battle Droids Crew, Dance Group (Y Y Y .) Dancers/Duos *Patrizio Ratto, Dancer (Y Y Y.) *Marina Mazepa, Contortionist Dancer (Y Y Y .) *Lorenzo Caboni, Breakdancer (X M X .) *DNA, Ballroom Dance Duo (Y M Y .) *Izzy and Easton, Contemporary Dance Duo (Y Y Y .) *Dakota & Nadia, Contemporary Dance Duo (Y Y Y .) Danger Acts *Human Fuse, Human Slingshot (Y Y Y .) *Sideshow Opera, Opera Singer and Knife Thrower (Y Y Y .) Ventriloquists *Peter Nørgaard, Singing Ventriloquist (M Y Y .) *Michael Paul, Ventriloquist (Y Y Y .) Instrumentalists *Tyler Butler-Figueroa, Violinist (Y Y Y .) *Marcin Patrzalek, Guitarist (Y Y Y .) Animal Acts *Cirque Du Sewer, Rat Act (Y Y Y .) *Dominguez Poodles, Dog Act (Y Y M .) *Koa the Trick Chicken, Stunt Chicken (Y X M .) *Lukas & Falco, Dog Act (Y Y Y .) *Ray Underwood and Magic, Dog Act (M M M .) Top 37 *Ben Trigger, Burlesque Dancer Ben Trigger *Eric Chien, Magician Jay *Verba, Shadow Dance Group Luke *V.Unbeatable, Acrobatic Dance Group Cipher *Luke Islam, Singer/Mike's Friend Mike Top 25 *Ben Trigger, Burlesque Dancer Ben Trigger Category:Seasons Category:Real Seasons